In the on-line gaming environment, persons other than those participating in a game are often interested in viewing the play between game participants. Specialized systems have been developed that broadcast streams of game play to non-participants. Such broadcast streaming systems allow non-participants to view the playing of a game involving particular persons and/or a particular game. For example, a frequent player of a particular on-line game may request to receive a stream of the output of games played by a particular player who may be, for example, an acquaintance, friend, or regular game competitor. When the acquaintance or friend participates in a game, the person who has requested to view the game play receives an output stream of the playing of the game.